


Even if the World Ends, I'll Follow from behind You

by cagetattou



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom, svt
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 19:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5304008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cagetattou/pseuds/cagetattou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wonwoo's been Mingyu's best friend for almost 5 years. But hours turn into days, days turn into weeks, and  weeks turn into a few months. </p><p>[based from that vid of soonyoung from one m&g telling wonwoo that he and mingyu look good together]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even if the World Ends, I'll Follow from behind You

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: this isn't beta'd. (How tragic) Hopefully, I'll find someone who's willing to beta this cause I've done this in like only 3 hours lmaooo.
> 
> title from EXO's Don't Go (go listen to it while reading this, it's gonna be cute)
> 
> Also, @jiminsenpaiii (twitter) offered to translate it in Russian. So here's the link :D https://ficbook.net/readfic/3847728

"You two look good together!" Soonyoung suddenly announces, pointing at Wonwoo and Mingyu. This fucker, Wonwoo says in his mind, they were in public and it's a meet and greet, for God's sake. He was even smirking. But the fans' screams just got louder. 

Wonwoo stares at Mingyu, who stares back, before replying to Soonyoung. (Well, he can't deny that Mingyu is a pretty boy.) 

"With him?" Wonwoo asks.

"Yes! Yes!" Soonyoung replies excitedly. 

Wow, Wonwoo is about to slap a bitch but he stays calm about it nevertheless.

"Oh, No.. Not really" Wonwoo chuckles nervously. And Mingyu just stares at him, actually looking smug and grinning but Wonwoo chooses to ignore. 

"Oh my god." Soonyoung, the little devil, shots back. But after that, Jeonghan decided to join in, but changes the topic. 

Thank you so fucking much. Wonwoo noted himself that he should kill Soonyoung later and thank Jeonghan-hyung.

 

When they finally got inside the dorm, (fucking FINALLY) Wonwoo straight-up went to Soonyoung and grabbed his collar, 

"Do you think what you did a while ago was funny?!" and obviously, Soonyoung was surprised but a few moments later after realizing, he just laughed and took Wonwoo's hand off his collar. 

"Chill Wonwoo. I was just teasing because you look cute when you are pissed off and besides, I was telling the truth." He replies calmly.

"Yeah, I agree with him! Wonwoo-hyung and Mingyu-hyung look really good together. Yah, don't be so pressed," Seunggwan agrees with Soonyoung, appearing out of nowhere. 

"Okay, yeah, The two of you keep your mouth shut, He might hear." Wonwoo shoots back a glare.

"Who might hear what?" Mingyu enters the room. Damned wrong timing. Wonwoo took a glance at Soonyoung, who has a shit-eating grin on his face before replying to Mingyu,

"Oh, it was nothing, it's not that of a big problem, nothing to be worried about, really." Wonwoo kind of mumbles but anyway, Mingyu nods.

"Alright then! Dinner's ready guys. Chop chop!" Mingyu smiles and claps his hand while exiting the small room. Well, that was a relief.

"You guys are really loud. Better keep your mouths shut next time or I'll chop your heads off." But Soonyoung and Seunggwan just laughs.

You see, the problem here is, Wonwoo has a crush on Mingyu. Scratch that actually, because Wonwoo likes Mingyu A LOT. And they're sot of best friends. Well, they've been for maybe like 4 or 5 years now? It's not Wonwoo's fault though, honestly, who wouldn't fall for Kim Mingyu's charming smile, adorable laugh, his pretty face and warm company. That's why he's been given the title "Visual of the Group". It was kind of love at first sight, Wonwoo fell for him fast and very easily. When they first met, they already got on with each other. Wonwoo is very much related to Mingyu and vice versa. They always laugh and joke around and sometimes, they're even lost in their own little world which was relaxing and comforting, to tell honestly. Yep, here he is, still pining for his best friend. Wonwoo really doesn't have the guts to confess his feelings to Mingyu. He was too weak to do it and he doesn't want to put a good friendship to waste just because of his stupid feelings. Yes, often, his other bandmates like Junhui would go up to him and say "When are you planning to confess? Because really, if I weren't your bandmate I would already think that you two are together." Or Seokmin's "Dude, he obviously likes you back, so go get him now before it's late." Pretty much all of the members except Mingyu himself already know about Wonwoo's huge crush on Mingyu.

Well yeah, there were actually moments that made Wonwoo question himself, "Does he actually, really like me?" such as Mingyu clinging Wonwoo's his arm, Mingyu smiling at him fondly whenever Wonwoo does something dorky-stupid, Mingyu letting Wonwoo spoon him or Mingyu intertwining his fingers with Wonwoo. Wonwoo is confused, does Mingyu feel the same or is it just a bro-dude-bff thing? He can't find out. It's stressful.

 

Dinner was nice though, he was beside Mingyu, and he enjoyed his company a lot. But there was Jisoo by his other side who kept bumping his shoulders and wiggling his eyebrows at Wonwoo. He wants to punch Jisoo's pretty face so bad. Luckily though, Mingyu serves as a distraction, so, that's that. Mingyu telling him funny stories or moments that happened in the meet and greet a while ago while Wonwoo listens and laughs. It was indeed nice and Wonwoo thinks they could do this forever but the members slowly disappear from the dining room, taking this as a cue that dinner's almost over.

After dinner, they took a short shower, brushed their teeth and everything and proceeded to watch a sappy movie. They were on the living room, some were on the comforter, some on the couch. Right now though, he was sitting beside Mingyu comfortably, legs sprawled out above Mingyu's and Mingyu's head was on Wonwoo's shoulder. It was really silent since all have their eyes glued to the television including Mingyu's but Wonwoo just stares at Mingyu, but of course he looks away when Mingyu stares back. Even that, the silence is relaxing. 

When the credits started to roll, everyone started to go inside their rooms until Mingyu and Wonwoo were the only one left in the living room. Wonwoo didn't realize that Mingyu was staring at him until he also took a look at him. And right now, their faces are really close. Wonwoo's never gotten this close to Mingyu before, and now, he's convinced that Mingyu is carved by the Gods above. He could feel Mingyu's warm, steady breath on his face. And he honestly doesn't know if he's just hallucinating or whatsoever, but Mingyu's face is getting closer and closer... Until Mingyu's soft lips landed on his. Damn. This wasn't a hallucination. Their lips easily mold together. It wasn't rushed or anything, it was really calming.

He didn't want it to end, but eventually, Mingyu pulled out, his face flustered. "Fuck, Wonwoo. I-I'm so sorry, We shouldn't have done this" before Wonwoo even got the chance to reply, Mingyu's already left.

Good job Wonwoo, you just fucked it up. Later that night, Wonwoo doesn't think about the way Mingyu's lips felt on his. He really doesn't. 

 

The next morning, Wonwoo wakes up feeling peaceful, until he remembers what happened last night. He wishes it was a dream but obviously, it wasn't so he just knocks himself on the bed harshly. He's going to die.

"What's wrong, Wonwoo?" Jihoon asks. Oh right, Jihoon is still here. 

"I fucked up big time, Jihoon." Wonwoo lets out a frustrated groan.

"Mingyu and I kissed last night." he adds. 

"Isn't that great news though?" Jihoon looks confused, "you finally got him."

"No, I messed it up. I didn't actually confess. He was just right there beside and then all of a sudden, His lips are on mine. And then he just apologized before leaving, I didn't even get the chance to reply." Wonwoo explains and lets out a heavy sigh afterwards.

"Oh... I'm so sorry to hear that Wonwoo." Jihoon apologizes.

"It's okay, it's not your fault." Wonwoo just smiles at him. 

"You know, if I were you though, I'd go talk to Mingyu about it." He suggests. Wonwoo nods, but he doesn't actually do it. 

Of course, just as Wonwoo was expecting, Mingyu ignores him the whole day. Wonwoo just does his thing, he's lucky to have Soonyoung and Minghao by his side to comfort him while Mingyu spends his time with Hansol, Seungcheol-hyung and Chan. But then, few hours turn into, days turn into weeks. Weeks into a few months. 

 

It's officially been 2 months since the kissing incident happen, and of course, of fucking course, Kim Mingyu is still ignoring him. Whenever Wonwoo looks at him, he only shoots back a short glance, and after that, he's back to his own business. Which is pretty tragic because he misses his best friend. He does have Soonyoung and Minghao, but his bond with Mingyu is different. Plus, Wonwoo is actually inlove with Mingyu. And that only adds to the pain. 

"Hey, Wonwoo" Soonyoung greets him. 

"Hey" Wonwoo greets back dryly.

"Still not over the kissing incident?" Soonyoung asks and he just hums in response. 

"Dude.. You should go talk to him now. It's been two months." 

"Yeah, alright, sure. Then what? I'll get rejected again?" Wonwoo whines. 

"Shut your mouth, Wonwoo. He didn't even really reject you. You haven't even tried yet, so how'd you know?" Soonyoung replies with a sly smirk.

"Don't be so challenging, Soonyoung." Wonwoo answers sassily and adds, "You know what, we'll see."

 

A few hours later, here he is in front of Mingyu's room (which he shares with Chan, Seungcheol-hyung and Hansol, but luckily the three of them are out today) holding a boquet of rose because Soonyoung told him so that it would be better if he brought roses. Wonwoo isn't that dumb to follow any of Soonyoung's advice, but anyway, here he is now. He was just about to knock on the door when the door flies open, he's greeted with Mingyu, a Mingyu who looks VERY cuddly right now wearing a kind-of-oversized hoodie and sweatpants. Jesus Christ, You need to focus, Jeon Wonwoo. 

"Oh.. Hello, Wonwoo. Do you need anything?" Mingyu greets him very dryly, almost looking bored.

"Uhm, yeah, I just wanna talk about something. Can you let me in?" Wonwoo asks for permission and Mingyu just nods signalling him to come in. 

"These are for you," Wonwoo hands Mingyu the boquet of roses. He looks really cute, he's actually flustered. 

"Oh. Thanks I guess?" Mingyu smiles awkwardly and goddamn Kim Mingyu, Wonwoo wants to kiss him again. 

"So, here it goes," Wonwoo takes a deep breath and continues. "I don't really know how to start this but I'll try," Mingyu bites his bottom lip. "We met like 5 years ago, and I think that we got on really well and immediately became best of friends. You were there for me not only during the good times but you were also there to comfort me when times are bad, and honestly, I'm so, so thankful for having you," There was a short pause. "We always do crazy things, we laugh and joke around and shit around.. But let me tell you this Mingyu, when we first met, I already had a crush on you. And as time passed by, I've gotten attached to you, grown fond of you. I fell in love. And the kiss that night, I have no regrets, I was actually so happy that it happened," Wonwoo sighed. "It's been two months since it happened now.. And I miss you a lot. Here's the thing: I may be inlove with you, and you might reject me, but you will still be my best friend, my partner in crime. And I can't fucking stand being without you. Yes, I have Minghao and Soonyoung by my side, but, you're different,  
I'm in love with you, Kim Mingyu. I can't stand being without you anymore and I'm so sorry for ignoring you and everything." Wonwoo finishes.

There was an awkward silence a while, but Mingyu finally breaks it by hugging him. Wonwoo was shocked at first, but after a few moments, he hugged him back. "Jeon Wonwoo," Mingyu says. "I'm in love with you too, and I also can't stand being here without you." and Wonwoo's never actually felt this happy before. 

When they pull back, Wonwoo kisses Mingyu, because he can. No excuses needed, no reasons needed. It was soft but very passionate. 

"Kim Mingyu," Wonwoo says after they finally break the kiss. "Will you be my boyfriend?" 

And it may or may not be the sweetest smile Wonwoo has ever seen on Mingyu's face when he replies, "Yes."

They decided to be lazy for the rest of the day and stay in bed and just cuddle. So they fell asleep just like that, with Wonwoo spooning Mingyu.

When it was finally morning, (which means waking the members up) Half of them were grossed out by Mingyu and Wonwoo, because honestly, they're too fucking sweet and cheesy, while half of them were very excited and actually taking pictures. But all in all, they're just really happy for them because finally.

"You know," Jisoo says, turning to Soonyoung, "I could actually get used to this, they look quite cute."

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my twitter! :) @macitywonwoo


End file.
